onsecherfandomcom-20200214-history
Zasmari Drebblochievok
Zasmari Drebblochievok Zasmari is an unlockable character built around stunning enemies. Zasmari is dressed splendiferously and is of indeterminate gender. Abilities Zasmari inflicts more knockback than most, and receives an even greater bonus with melee weapons. Zasmari also has a random chance to stun enemies on hit, with a higher rate when on lower health. Stunned enemies will be completely unable to move for 5 seconds, though they can still attack as usual but at a mere half speed. When the stunning wears off, the stunned enemy will be immune to stunning for the next 15 seconds, so be prepared. Enemy Marking At the start of level will randomly select one of the enemies on the level and mark them. The marked enemy will have an even greater chance of getting stunned, get knocked back further, and take an additional 25% damage. Upon the marked enemy's death, another foe will be randomly selected and the process will continue. Stronger variants are more likely to be marked by the second and later selections, and weaker variants are more likely to be selected by the initial selection. Downsides To make up for their prowess at singling out seperated enemies, Zasmari has a lower base damage output and health. Because of this, they will have difficulty against multiple enemies, and Lesser Enemies. This downside is amplified by Zasmari's extroverted nature, which makes their every action much louder, summoning the hordes of enemies that Zasmari is useless against. Lore Zasmari Drebblochievok, (Zasmari is pronounced "Hoo-ga-doo-gah-choo-bib-lee-a-doss" because all of the letters are silent and there is an invisible Hoogadoogahchoobibleeadoss in it), is an outspoken activist, fighting the government in the vain hope of giving rights to geological formations. They were once a pop sensation, back in the 70s they toured an entire city over the course of 10 years, but by the end of their touring, the 80s had begun and nobody liked them anymore. Eager to win back the spotlight, they repeatedly changed their entire identity, eventually losing the desire of fame in the process. Now void of any purpose, Zasmari latches onto any cause they can to justify their continued existence. Because of their own lack of identity, they habitually single out individuals for being too identifiable and seek to destroy in others what they destroyed in themselves. They also did a lot of drugs so that's why their stats are garbage. Stats Garbage. * HP: Pretty Low (50) * Speed: Average (5x) * Damage: 75%, 125% to Marked * Inflicts 1.5x Knockback, 2x to Marked * Chance to Stun: Damage/2 x Multiplier, Multiplier increases from 1 up to 1.5 from 50 to 5 HP, and recieves an additional +0.25 from melee and +0.25 from Marking * (Ex. 1) A 10 Damage Shot at 50 HP stuns 5% of the time * (Ex. 2) A 10 Damage Melee at 50 HP stuns 6.25% of the time * (Ex. 3) A 10 Damage Shot at 5 HP stuns 7.5% of the time * (Ex. 4) A 20 Damage Shot at 50 HP stuns 10% of the time * (Ex. 5) A 10 Damage Shot at 50 HP to a Marked Target stuns 6.25% of the time * (Ex. 6) A 10 Damage Melee at 50 HP to a '''Marked '''Target stuns 10% of the time * (Ex. 7) A 10 Damage Melee at 5 HP to a '''Marked '''Target stuns 12.5% of the time Category:Characters